


Kidding

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, fix it ficlet, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny said he was just kidding. He was lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> for week 4 of keysmashblog's This Might Help challenge

“He wasn’t joking.”

They’re on their way to last period English and Stiles’s isn’t really paying attention to Scott because he’s too busy wondering what the hell is going on - why the latest victim wasn’t a virgin and if that means he’s safe. On the one hand, being out of the danger zone is excellent news. On the other, Stiles has been hoping he’d lose his virginity in some epic fuck or die situation. If the newest member of Beacon Hills Supernatural Fan Club has moved on to some new type of sacrifice Stiles has no excuse to go around demanding to be sexed like the desperate virgin he is. 

“Did you hear me, Stiles?”

“Huh?”

Scott holds a hand up to block Stiles’s way to the classroom. He’d be mildly annoyed except Scott’s got on his earnest puppy look. So Stiles knows it’s important.

“In the locker room, Danny wasn’t joking.”

Stiles takes about five seconds to let that sink in before he starts laughing. Hey, it’s either laugh or cry. And he’d really rather not be seen weeping in the hallways because his best friend is trying to cheer him up by saying Danny of all people wants to have sex with him. Like that is ever going to be a reality for Stiles.

“Dude, I’m serious. his heart was steady the entire time he was talking - up until he said he was joking. Then it started skipping all over the place.”

It’s still disconcerting to Stiles that Scott can hear people’s heart beats. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“That you’re gonna go over there tonight.”

Stiles manages not to roll his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, Scott -”

His friend puts his hand over Stiles’s mouth, shutting him up enough to interrupt. “Stiles. Danny was lying about the joking part. That means he wants you. If you don’t show up tonight I will kick your ass. And I won’t hold back on any werewolf powers, either.”

Stiles highly doubts that. He also feels like he should tell Scott that he’s learned that the victims are no longer being targeted because of their virginity. Maybe if he knew Scott wouldn’t be pushing Stiles so hard.

But then Stiles thinks that maybe Scott’s just trying to be there for Stiles, help him get laid because he knows how pathetic Stiles feels about it all.

He’s just about to agree when someone knocks into him. It’s Danny, stupid dimples showing as he smirks at Stiles. It’s oddly reminiscent of the way jackson used to smirk at people. It’s also oddly hot. 

Stiles tries not to think on that, though.

“Listen, I gotta go,” Stiles says instead once Danny’s walked into the room.

“This isn’t about Danny, is it?”

Maybe a little bit. “I need to talk to Deaton about something.”

Scott’s face is all adorably scrunched up in confusion. Probably at the half truth Stiles just told. Whatever.

“Okay. But don’t forget: nine o’clock tonight.”

Stiles nods once and leaves.

\--

He’s really not in the mood. Harris is missing and while Stiles loathes the man that doesn’t mean he wants him dead. Nothing is sitting right about this entire situation. Throw in the possibility that Danny is at home secretly hoping Stiles will show up so they can have sex and...

What was he thinking again?

He’s turned the Jeep around without even really thinking about it. Everything in his life right now is completely fucked up. Why not take a chance on having some good come his way before the shit hits the fan?

\--

“I thought I told you I was joking.” Danny’s standing at his front door in nothing but tight black boxer briefs. Stiles is trying really hard not to stare.

“Yeah, but see,” and thank God his voice isn’t cracking, “I don’t think you were.”

One of Danny’s hands is braced against the door frame and it makes his muscles tighten and Stiles really just wants to reach out and touch all that hardness and -

“Why would you think that?”

Because my best friend is a walking lie detector. “Call it a hunch.”

Danny frowns which is not something Stiles had been expecting. Maybe Scott was wrong. Maybe Stiles should turn around right now and pretend none of this ever happened. But then lightning strikes, followed too closely by booming thunder, and the heavens open up to pour down buckets of water. 

No way it’s safe to drive in that. Danny must come to the same conclusion because he sighs, “come in, Stiles,” and backs away from the door to let him in.

“Thanks, man.”

Stiles has never been inside Danny’s house. Hell, he’s never even so much as rang the doorbell before tonight. He kinda wants to look around, see if he can find any embarrassing pictures of Danny to prove he didn’t always look so good. It wouldn’t be fair if Danny never had an awkward stage.

Before Stiles can so much as take a step though, Danny is right there; in his face and smirking again. It’s totally doing things for Stiles right now. His dick is totally taking notice of how much it likes having Danny close to it.

“As long as you’re here...”

Danny kisses him quick and rough then pulls back to gauge Stiles’s reaction. Whatever he sees must be good because Danny leans in again and kisses Stiles - softer and slower and really fucking thorough.

“So you weren’t joking,” he asks when he manages to pull away from Danny’s mouth.

Danny shakes his head.

“So I am attractive to gay men!”

“Shut up, Stiles.” But the words hold no heat. And Dany is already leading Siles up the stairs and , presumably, to his room.

“Maybe you should make me,” is Stiles’s smartass response.

Danny stops long enough to look over his shoulder. “I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) where i post these ficlets first.


End file.
